Talk:Mind Burn
Capturing? Char effigies arent bosses so you cannot capture it off them. --MLegion 22:38, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Good catch. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:40, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Found that one out the painfull way actually, oh well at least i have another entry in handbook now--MLegion 23:15, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Question on "additional damage" does it show up as a separate number from the main spell damage, or are they added together? -PanSola 16:35, 24 November 2005 (UTC) :Other skills that deal/heal for additional points (like Dwayna's Kiss or Feast of Corruption / Desecrate Enchantments) only show one number, so I guess this is the same. --theeth 18:44, 24 November 2005 (UTC) ::I can confirm that Feast of Corruption does not show up as one number, I've been using it a lot lately. | Chuiu 19:40, 24 November 2005 (UTC) :The "mind" spells will deal two separate damages. --Fyren 19:08, 24 November 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks for the confirmation folks. Guess the game semantics for healing and damage differ. -PanSola 19:45, 24 November 2005 (UTC) Any spell that says "if then this skill deals Y more damage" then it'll show up as another bar. Same goes for healing, only as a monk though say when it'll show one number for the spell, and another for DF. Or so last time I played. Skills like the mind elites, and holy strike/stonesoul strike, and lifebane strike work in a similiar fashion. So RoF would only affect one, but in the end would negate the other. (Unless the damage exceeded RoF obviously.) -Daedric Avenger / Kamahl The distinction is "does X damage. If condition, does Y additional damage" versus "Does X damage. If condition, does +Y damage." When the wording is "does additional damage", it's two point sources. If the wording is "does + damage", it adds to the original point. Same with healing skills. IzzionSona 16:37, 15 December 2006 (CST) Current Energy or Max Energy? I'd like some clarification on this... does the energy conditional part of this skill go by the caster's maximum energy, or current energy? The note about how it will almost always trigger if you're primary Ele is somewhat ambiguous, since an Ele could easily be under 30 energy when casting heavily, even if their max is double that or more. I'm assuming it's current energy, but want to make sure. -HarshLanguage 20:14, 9 December 2006 (CST) 90% sure it is current, and yes i found the bit at the end a bit pointless as well.--Thelordofblah 23:25, 11 December 2006 (CST) Am i the only person thinking that the note about spamming is a bit useless? Its not there with the other mind spells and i think its kind of obvious. ~pyrankh This vs. Searing Flames I have to say: this spell really sucks. It deals slightly more damage than Searing Flames, but half of the damage and burning is conditional. For Searing Flames, you require your target to be burning, which is also a condition, but is easieler than more energy vs. other ele's, and is just easy vs. other characters. Searing Flames costs more energy, but Mind Burn causes exhaustion. So whit Searing Flames you have e-managment, but whit Mind Burn e-managment won't work. They have the same casting time, but Searing Flames has a faster cooldown. So, this spell kinda suck's. Sir Bertrand 06:47, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Yep, and don't forget that Searing Flames is AoE while this effects a single opponent. As this also causes exhaustion it is a very sucky skill indeed 82.17.103.240 09:29, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Because you have to spam SF to deal damage. It's damage is conditional to the target being on fire, this one does damage + puts the target on fire. SF will probably be better 80% or more of the time, but if you were trying to 1-on-1 someone with Frigid Armor, SF literally does nothing b/c it prevents you from catching on fire in the first place. Not to mention SF is 15e that you HAVE to spam to deal its damage while Mind Burn is 5e that you use every once in a while. :::Why would an sf be 1v1ing anyone anyway? -Silk Weaker 03:52, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::To demonstrate a time when Mind Burn would have been a better choice? "Hey you, water ele! Let me show you why Mind Burn is better than SF!" "Okaay.... "— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 04:29, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Meh. Remove exhaustions, put 15s recharge, *fixed*. It would lack the unlimited energy of a mind blast ele, but it would be more powerful in return. -Auron 04:34, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Fire isn't that good without the management though, unless the elite spell is strong enough alone, like an SF, so although attune and glowing gaze doesn't give it enough energy to spam as soon as it recharge, it gives enough that the damage output is still great. Mind blast allows you to spam fireballs.. mind burn doesn't, and considering that the damage is iffy anyway... now if the damage was higher, as well, it'd be more usable. -Silk Weaker 05:57, 9 May 2007 (CDT) This skill should be one of the elites voted lame.Lasher basher 14:53, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I would never use this skill even if it wasn't an elite... would you? ~Ansi :In short, no. This is only used by people who lack other elites, and even then this is iffy. I wouldn't bring this till they removed exhaustion, but then it would be overpowered, so... this skill is failsauce. --Shadowcrest 19:38, 27 January 2008 (UTC) I say raise recharge to 8 seconds, remove exhaustion and raise energy cost to 15 and this skill will be in business. Will be manageable with Glowing Gaze without being over powered. Probably reducing burning to 3 seconds would make it more balanced. Big Bow 15:52, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Only elite can we add that this is the only fire elite spell that can be capped in proph? :We don't add inane notes Blue.rellik 10:48, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :: "This is the only Swordsmanship Elite Skill available in Prophecies." ? -Ezekiel 11:36, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yup, we have it for Hundred Blades. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:42, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::::What a stupid note, I'm going to remove that Blue.rellik 03:59, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Typical Boss only This is the sort of skill that becomes useful above lvl 25 (i.e. fire magic >18) As with most elites it's simply not of any use to the every day player, c'mon A'net put some useful elites in the next game will ya ???? Klerfer 16:59, 2 April 2008 (CET) :You don't have to be a boss to be over lvl 25--Cobalt | Talk 18:55, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Point taken, but yer know what i mean. Rephrase to highr level :) Klerfer 09:39, 4 April 2008 (CET) What makes this such a bad skill? I mean, with 14 points in Fire Magic it can deal 212 damage, for 5 energy and exhaustion. Is this skill really that bad? 14:31, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Non spammable cause of Exhaustion. And, an Ele is better off with supportive roles in PvE, and AoE damage in PvE (this is really generalising). Or, if your team is mediocre, tanking in PvE. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:35, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::It used to cost 15 energy and have a 20second recharge. It was a horrible skill back then and now it's got a long reputation for being bad. Really though, Mark of Rodgort with Flare does almost as much damage and can be kept up longer and is an easier condition to fulfill. Ezekiel [Talk] 15:18, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::Try running from Matuu Keep to Tahnnakai temple and not paying attention. Mind Burn Hurts :( [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:30, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Monsters make Flare strong. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:34, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::This skill isn't bad for what it does, there are simply better alternatives. Note, however, that it does tie for the second longest Burning duration (after Ray of Judgment) and it is the only 5e skill in that category. 18:33, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's hard to use in PvE because monsters have such ridiculous energy pools and regen. Unconditional exhaustion for a conditional effect. Searing Flames and Savannah Heat are AoE, this is not. Much better choices for spiking in PvP. --Macros 19:30, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Yup, this is basically a PvP skill, wot's needed in PvE is stuff that will cause this sort of damage to a crowd w/out having a penalizing cost of 25 (Rodgorts combi etc.)... Just keep on dreaming ... Klefer 16:19 9 june 2008 ::::::::Every ele and his/her dog runs Mind Blast for a Fire Magic Elite. In PvE? Just about anything AoE or Insane Energy Management. Although I prefer Invoke Lightning, but that's because Dolyak Prod Staves are sooo cool :P --- -- (s)talkpage 14:28, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::No one uses this in PvP!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 15:33, 9 June 2008 (UTC) (Resetting indent) I think they should change this, and Mind Freeze and Mind Shock, to only have the exhaustion take place if the bonus damage/effect takes place. As was said earlier, the unconditional exhaustion kinda sucks. King Neoterikos 06:58, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :That could maybe possibly make them good enough for some "interesting" PvP bars. Out of all the Mind - spells, Mind Shock is the best since it has the best effect, and higher damage too (well, depends on other factors I guess). Ranged unblockable KD is good. (T/ ) 03:36, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::That's arguable... I'd say Mind Freeze has the best effect. 03:39, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::90% snare is not significantly better than 66% snare - your target isn't going anywhere in either case. Hex is easy to remove of course. Plus we have Icy Shackles. (yes nerfed) (T/ ) 04:25, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::But there are many non-elite sources of 2-second knockdown, and better Elite sources too. 90% snare is limited to elites and a few hexes with extreme drawbacks (self-affecting, immunity to damage, etc). And there is a significant difference between 66% and 90%; why do you think Icy Shackles was used enough to require a double nerf? 04:33, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Those many sources are more easily blocked and/or harder condition to meet. (Mind Shock Warrior is ftw also) Icy Shackles is/was good because faster activation time and maintainability with no conditional (ever popular Ice Prison, less so than Freezing Gust), no projectile (Shard Storm), enchantments are/were common on runner in PvP (Flame Djinn's Haste) and so this punished them especially. Also, cheap energy cost (Deep Freeze/Ice Spikes)... (T/ ) 04:43, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Gale, Shock, Stoning, Meteor, Slippery Ground. Gust, Lightning Surge, Psychic Instability, Wastrel's Collapse. 05:03, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::All of those are conditional except Gale, Shock, and Meteor, which all cause exhaustion instead. And WC just plain FAILS --Gimmethegepgun 05:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::And Mind Shock isn't conditional? 05:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::To work consistently, Gale requires 5 spec into Air Magic which either forces you to take a Major rune or not reach max rank with one of your other attributes. Air ele in most PvP is not so hot anymore anyways (BS nerf). Shock requires you to get to melee range which seriously limits its usability (and it's also predictable). Stoning requires Weakness and is an expensive projectile. Meteor has a 30 second recharge and casts in 2 seconds, and will be dodged under an IMS. Slippery Ground requires Blind and forces 5 Water spec. Gust is a horrible Elite unless you're running dual Air/Water, and even then it is mediocre and still conditional (though it works wonders for hexway with Water). Lightning Surge takes 3 seconds plus casting time, and hex removal. (and is too predictable) Psychic Instability only KDs on spells and only works for Mesmers reliably due to Fast Casting spec. Wastrel's Collapse takes 5 fucking seconds to work, is a Hex so it can be removed, and is so easy to cancel it's not even funny. :::::::::Mind Shock is less conditional unless you're facing energy denial (lol). (T/ ) 07:19, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::On the topic of PvP, and attribute spread: Eles usually spec into 3 different attributes, and sometimes 4. Healing Breeze, Weapon of Warding+Wielder's Boon or something like that for splitting/BYOB is a good example. Thus, getting 5 points in Air Magic on a Mind Blast bar isn't that uncommon. Besides, you can easily lose a point in ES; it's not like you'll miss the whopping 3 points of Energy. ::::::::::Attris aside; Mind Shock is indeed the best of all Mind spells, and still not that great. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:31, 18 October 2008 (UTC)